Swollen
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Vegeta sits in on a feeding with Trunks. BXV Oneshot.


Vegeta stalked cautiously inside the expansive halls of Capsule Corp. Even his mate's birth hadn't inspired him to be around much. He was completely entombed in his training. He had to be strong enough to defeat the androids and defeat his rival, Kakarot. When he did appear it was mostly at night to watch over his mate and offspring, even if only for a few moments. Though it seemed outwardly that Vegeta could not be bothered by the two it was only because of a carefully placed wall. The prospect of having, caring for, even loving a family went against all that he knew and learned. But it didn't make it any less true.

Vegeta hastily grabbed a cool gallon of water from the fridge and chugged it in a quick moment, the refreshing liquid hydrating his tired body. He closed the refrigerator door and jumped slightly to see his tired mate in the doorway, clad in an oversized button up. A warmth rose in his stomach. Her turquoise hair fell in a straight bob, an unruly fringe falling into her eyes. She was as ravishing as always, her figure back to normal after a few months of birth. Vegeta started to look Bulma up and down but his dark eyes paused at her heaving breasts. They were erect mounds, sticking out from the button up with a vengeance. They seemed so impossibly... Full. The thought of cupping one into his mouth was making him dizzy... It was her voice that broke his feverish train of thought.

"You're inside for a change." Bulma's tone was flat but she couldn't hide the twinkle from her eyes. Vegeta smirked a little. "Yes, I'm hungry too." Bulma opened her mouth to shoot out a haughty response but it was her infant's cry that stopped her. Vegeta watched her face pale a little and the circles darken under her eyes. Tired was an understatement. Bulma had been raising that newborn largely alone AND working tirelessly to aid her friend's training in any way. Especially Vegeta. Guilt manifested and swirled around Vegeta's stomach as he watched the tired mother go off to soothe the baby. Before he knew it his feet were shuffling behind her, following.

"You're... _Coming_?" Vegeta shrank at the incredulous edge in her voice. He hated how little he'd actually been around. "Yes." he grunted sharply. "Why _is_ it crying, anyway?" Bulma pouted as she reached down for the pudgy, wailing infant. "That "_it_" is your son, Vegeta. He's either wet or hungry." Vegeta watched curiously as Bulma patted the baby's diaper and peered in his face. "Hmm... Not wet. I guess it might be time for you to eat." Bulma bounced the fussy child on one hip as she deftly began to unbutton her shirt. Vegeta blushed furiously as her heaving breasts begged to be released from the tight shirt. "W-Woman..." He stammered, his head spinning.

Bulma looked up, unsure if Vegeta had even spoken as she pressed the wailing baby to her nipple. He was silenced instantly, his tiny mouth latching on and seeking sustenance. Vegeta almost fell to the floor, confused and enraged the tiny leech had latched on to his woman's breast. "WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?" He roared, his hand reaching for the infant in disbelief. Bulma frowned as baby Trunks began to wail once more, terrified of the man's outburst. "Control yourself, Vegeta! He was finally quiet!" Bulma hissed as she patted the baby's back. "It _HAS_ to be like that? It's... It's- It's ridiculous!" he sputtered, his face red as he watched in disgust. "Look, I don't know about Saiyan women but this is a very natural human way to feed babies. Besides, my breasts are filled with milk from the pregnancy. Haven't you noticed they're huge?" Vegeta answered in silence this time. Bulma's breasts were glorious. "It helps with the soreness to feed him this way anyways.

Vegeta looked on, his face in mock disgust as his son finished feeding and let out a quaint burp. He was back asleep before his head hit the pillow. Bulma sighed as she shrugged her shirt back on. "I wish you would be with us more. I know you have to train but-" Vegeta shushed her and grabbed on to her wrist, leading her from the child's room. "Forgive me." he grunted, slipping her out of he button up again. "Vegeta-" "I know of something else that can help with your soreness." Bulma couldn't help but smile at his toothy, evil grin. She let him lead her to the bed, content to forget about the androids for just one night.


End file.
